Sonic and Friends Babies
by CharmyXcream14
Summary: Everyones at Tails place too see his new invention when Charmy messes with it! Everyone but him and Cream are turned into infants now him and Cream have too figure out how to turn them back! Rated T cause im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Hi i know everyone makes a sonic babies thing but i decided to try it of course i have my favorite couple as the main ones that dont get turned into it so enjoy. By the way the chapters in this story will be shorter than the other ones sorry bout that this is the shortest chapter in the story because its the prolouge!**

**Ages before it happens.**

**Shadow:18**

**Sonic:16**

**Amy:16**

**Vector:21**

**Espio:17**

**Knuckles:17**

**Rouge:17**

**Tails:8**

**Cosmo:10**

**Cream:6**

**Charmy:6**

**They all get turned into 2 year olds except for 2 of them so enjoy**

Everyone was at Tails place for 2 months he has been working on a new invention and he was excited to show the they were in the living room. Rouge was teasing Knuckles causing his face too turn red. Amy was clinging too Sonic who was trying to pull her off of him. Espio and Vector were argueing on why they had come here when it took so much cash too get back. Cream was playing with her chao cheese Cosmo was with Tails in the other room. Charmy was watching everyone boredly till he glanced at the door thinking to himself._Wonder if i can sneak in there look at the invention and come out without getting caught._

He flew over and glanced noone was watching him...or so he thought. He flew into the room while someone followed him in he saw Tails and Cosmo were talking about somthing he hid behind a machine and they didn`t notice him. Without flying since he made a buzzing sound everytime he did he snuck over to a machine with a white tarp over it he crawled under a white tarp and eyes widened. The machine was a ray it had many colorfull buttons on the side and was the color black it had tails logo on the side. He started too press buttons when someone said "You should`nt be doing that" Charmy jumped and turned around too see Cream.

She had her arms crossed but she looked more nervous then mad "What are you doing Charmy?" She asked.

"Im just looking at it" Charmy said innocently.

"Well we better...uh oh" Cream said.

"Right this way everybody" Tail`s said

Cream and Charmy crawled back under the tarp Charmy not realized he kicked one of the levers and they hid behind another machine. "My new invention is called the energyinizer its supposed to give us younger energy you know like how kids take forever to take tired at the same time it should add our own..." Tails lifted up the tarp and everyone gasped as the beam started to glow.

"Buddy is that supposed to be happening?" Sonic asked

"No i didn`t even turn the on switch on yet let me..." Suddenly everyone gasped as they were hit by the beam.

**Yes this chapters short but ill make the next one longer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go pplz chapter two is up!**

When it stopped Cream and Charmy came out of there hiding place and gaped at what they saw. Everyone had been turn into toddlers they went up too about there waists they were too small for even there clothes. For the boys that really wasnt a problem since they really only wore socks shoes and gloves maybe bracelets but for the girls it was more akward. Cream ran over grabbed some small towels and wrapped it around each of the girls quickly while Charmy turned away. When she finished she said "Charmy what are we going to do?" She said.

"Well first we need to get a grown-up cause i dont know how too take care of kids" Charmy said.

"Ok ill call my mother stay with the kids for a minute" Cream said running out.

Charmy flew over to his teammates and couldnt help but too smirk Espio was so tiny even his horn his eyes were wide and glancing around. Vector was sitting there sucking his thumb his headphones and chains had fallen off him "Wow Vector your an ugly baby" Charmy said.

This caused Vector too bite Charmys arm "Ow get him off me!" Charmy shouted flying around shaking his arm.

Cream came back in and saw what was happening and ran over too Charmy and pulled Vector off "That wasn`t nice what do you say?" Cream said looking at Vector

"Swowwy" He muttered in a Newyork toddler accent.

"My mom will be here in two hours" Cream said.

Charmy groaned "Two hours?" He whined.

"Yeah it takes her an hour to get here plus she needs to get supplies" Cream said.

Charmy groaned they led the 2 years old inside "Now sit down and sit still" Charmy said.

Everyone just stared up at him Sonic pulled Shadows quills causing Shadow to yowl. Sonic laughed and Shadow said "Iwm gwunna gwet woo!"

Sonic ran off Shadow following Cream ran after them since she knew they would probrablly break somthing. Tails sat down and started too cry loudly Charmy flew over "Whats wrong?" He asked.

"I...I...I" Tails said between sobs "I...want...icecweam!" He screeched.

Charmy sweatdropped and flew into the kitchen and checked the freezer and came back "You dont have any icecream which by the way you should what kid doesn`t like icecream" Charmy said and Tails started too kick and scream

"I want icecweam!"

Cosmo wandered around still having the towel wrapped around her (Go look on Sonic X if you want too know what her hair looks like). Knuckles was trying too walk out the door but Charmy flew over and pulled him back "What do you think your doing?" He asked.

"Mwastwer ewmald" Knuckles said his voice sounded squeaky.

"What?" Charmy asked.

"Mwastwer ewmald" Knuckles repeated.

Charmy thought for a moment "Oooh Master emerald sorry Knuckles but you cant go there" Charmy said.

Knuckles punched Charmy in the stomach causing the wind to get knocked out of him. Charmy gripped his stomach and Tails stopped crying and giggled watching Charmy. Rouge flew over you could hardly recongnize her without the makeup and chest she grabbed Charmys goggles and flew off "Hey give that back!" Charmy said flying after her.

Now usually in flying Rouge would beat Charmy but since he`s now bigger he caught up to her and grabbed his goggles and flew back. Setting Rouge down he did a head count not counting Cream Shadow and Sonic who he could hear upstairs everyone was here but...Espio! Charmy looked around he didn`t know if the chameleon knew how to turn invisable yet he was hoping not. He then had an idea"Hey guys were going to play find the chameleon first one too find him gets a treat" Charmy said.

All the kids split up allover the house searching for the toddler chameleon of course they were two Knuckles was looking in small cups. Tails was crawling under tables and chairs,Cosmo was searching different types of plants. Amy was looking in different rooms Rouge was the only one that was searching well since even at this age she was a top class toddler spy,Vector was looking around sniffing the air as if searching for clues. Cream came downstairs Shadow was asleep in one arm while Sonic was tugging on her dress following her. "Whats going on?" Cream asked.

"I cant find Espio!" Charmy said.

"Oh no!" Cream said setting down the sleeping shadow who was sucking his thumb.

Charmy couldn`t resist it he flew into Tails room grabbed a camera and flew back taking a picture. Cream looked at Charmy and put her hands on her hips "Vector did the same thing to me when i used too sleep like that" Charmy said.

Cream sighed rolling her eyes finally there was a scream and Charmy and Cream ran over. Rouge had Espio pinned under her and he was struggling screaming for her too get off. Cream lifted Rouge off of her "Go into the corner and stand in time out for 5 minutes"

Rouge pouted and walked over to the corner Charmy grabbed Espio and set him on the couch. The other kids came back seeing the chamelon was back and groaned in dissapointment. Cream turned on barney (Evil show!) and the kids sat on the couch like mindless zombies watching it Rouge came over and watched it too. Cream and Charmy sat down in exhaustion there was a knock on the door and Cream opened it and said "Mother!"

Vanilla walked in her hands full of stuff "Oh my it is true and good thing i brought some girls clothes and little boys socks and shoes"

Vanilla led the girls upstairs too change while Charmy and Cream were trying to get the socks and shoes on the boys. Shadow was asleep so it was easy Espio held his feet up helping Cream easily. Though Tails started to fly away from Charmy and Charmy quickly caught up to him getting the shoes on him. Tails sat down patting Sonic kept dashing away from Cream though eventually his feet started to burn from running to fast so he fell onto his butt and started to cry from the pain in his feet. Cream picked him up and walked into the kitchen leaving Charmy to handle the others. Vector squirmed under Charmy`s grip and bit his arm Charmy yowled in pain but was able too get the shoes on. He looked at his arms which were now covered in bitemarks. He was really frustrated hating that he had to act like an adult suddenly there was yelling coming from the kitchen. Charmy ran over and saw Cream was soaking wet as she was trying too hold Sonics feet under cold water but he kept struggling in her grip obviously he still hated water.

Finally Cream was able too get his feet under and held him there for a few minutes ignoring being splashed and put him on the counter. She put his socks and shoes on and set him on the down he dashed into the other room. Charmy went back and started on Knuckles but when he got the other shoe on he was punched hard in the face and was sent flying back into the wall covering the eye that was punched he looked at Knuckles "Mwastwer Ewmald!" He shouted.

Charmy had tears rimming his eyes and he could`nt help but too cry "I hate being the adult!" He cried.

Vanilla came downstairs leading the girls and saw Charmy crying Cream standing there soaking wet. Vanillas gaze softened more and she led the girls over to the others and walked over to Charmy hugging him "Its ok Charmy" She soothed.

Charmy was embarressed but just continued to cry for a minute before calming down and stood back up. "Sorry Vanilla" He said embarresed.

"Its ok Cha...what happened to your eye?" She asked.

"Mr cant stand being away from the master emerald did this" Charmy said.

"Hmm im going to get somthing to help that eye then we`ll settle them down for a nap" Vanilla said.

Charmy nodded as she walked away they were all watching tv now. The girls now had on actull little kids clothes Amy had on a ruffled pink shirt with flowers on it and darker pink pants with white and pink shoes. Her hair was up in two pigtails, Cosmo had a light blue shirt with a dark blue skirt that was ruffled with light ballet shoes,Rouge had on a dark purple dress with black leggings and purple shoes. Cream realized these were her old clothes when she was little but shrugged not minding. Rouge nodded off and fell asleep. Amy was clinging too Sonic who was struggling to get her off "Wicky gwirl!" He groaned struggling.

Tails was hugging one of his Tails while Cosmo hopped up and down gently in her seat. Shadow was still curled up asleep Espio was upside down on the couch watching the tv kicking his feet agianst the back of the couch. Vector was staring blankly at the tv Vanilla came back and gently wiped Charmys eye off with a wet cloth then took off his helmet for a moment so she could wrap the bandage around his one eye without wrapping it around his other eye. She put it back on and kissed him on the cheek causing him too blush Cream walked over and kissed him on the other cheek causing him too blush even more deeply.

Eventually all the kids fell asleep Vanilla Cream and Charmy carried them to the bedroom guest bedroom and Cosmos room putting the girls in Cosmos bed. Knuckles Sonic and Tails on Tails bed and Shadow Espio and Vector in the other one Vanilla smiled at the sleeping Vector "He`s really adorable" She said.

Cream and Charmy stared up at Vanilla but Vanilla didn`t seem to notice eventually Charmy and Cream started to watch tv. They eventually fell asleep on the couch Charmy lying down curled up with Cream lying on the other side Vanilla put a blanket on them and sat down in the chair too go to sleep.


End file.
